


Matt Is Mello's Chocolate

by Yaoilover6666



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Mello, Anal Sex, Bottom Matt, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Matt, Yaoi, omegaverse AU, top Mello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover6666/pseuds/Yaoilover6666
Summary: Omegaverse AU. Matt is an omega whose sent is Chocolate Mello is an alpha who returns from a day at Uni to find his beloved mates heat has started.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Matt | Mail Jeevas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Matt Is Mello's Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KITTY_SPRINKLES_96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KITTY_SPRINKLES_96/gifts).



A/N: I’m back with the first fic for KITTY_SPRINKLES_96 birthday. My first Death Note fic for a while and with my OTP as well, I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot. Please R&R!!

Mello’s POV

Today was the same as any other day, I got up showered dressed and went to university for the day, it was a boring day in classes. They weren’t challenging at all and would much rather be at home pampering my omega but I had to do well and get my degree if I wanted to be able to give Matt the life he deserves. When they day finally came to an end and I was able to finally head home I felt my mood instantly pick up at thought of being able to hold my omega again. 

He had the most intoxicating scent, it was highly desired by other alpha’s even though we had been mated for many years now there was still no end to the amount of Alpha’s that still either hit on him or try to rape him. It left me being rather possessive and protective, Matt didn’t mind far from it but I still felt a little guilty. Although I say that I wasn’t going to stop because I wasn’t going to let anyone force my beloved Matt into mating with them. 

The closer that I drew to house the stronger I could smell the smell of chocolate, I had a bad feeling about that. When I got to a few blocks from my house that smell only intensified and I knew what had happened, I quickened in my step seeing alpha’s walking up and down the street as if trying to pinpoint where that delicious smell was coming from. 

I hurried to open my front door before slamming it shut and locking it, the smell of chocolate intensified and proved that my early assumption was correct, Matt had gone into heat. I hurried through the house to the bedroom as I pulled off my coat and shoes throwing them to the side fully focused on getting to my mate. When I entered our bedroom there was a pile of stuff on the bed meaning that Matt had built himself a nest using mainly my belongings, I smiled a little before calling out, “Matt…” his head popped up from between the stuff on the bed. 

I approached the bedside and the moment I got within grabbing distance he did just that pulling me down onto the bed before he buried his face into my chest whimpering in need. My arms instantly wrapped around his form holding him protectively to my chest, as he begged me to fuck him. I nuzzled my nose into his hair before laying him onto the bed gently, I stripped us of our clothing so we were naked.

I smiled when I saw there was already slick at his ass in preparation for intercourse so I didn’t need to waste time preparing him. Matt was incredibly impatient when he was in heat, he proved this as he wrapped his arms and legs around my body locking me in-between his legs. He was chanting my name the need obvious in his voice, I chuckled before capturing his lips in a soft, loving kiss as his scent excited me bringing me in full hardness. 

When we separated for air I pulled back enough to hook his legs on my arms so I could push them towards his chest wasting no time I plunged into his slick tight hole. He moaned loudly as I started a fast pace as I pounded into that tight heat. I angled my thrusts aiming for that sweet spot that was buried deep inside him as he frantically clawed at my back leaving scratch marks and occasionally drawing blood, not that I minded though, in fact it turned me on even more.

My movements became rougher and rougher with each thrust, the rougher I got the louder he moaned which pleased me greatly. I could tell that he was drawing nearer and nearer to completion. I leaned forward to place another sloppy kiss onto his lips as my hips continued to pound into his tight heat. His legs tightened around my waist making it almost impossible to move, almost, as I delved deeper into that tight heat. 

I felt my own climax burst forth as his orgasm shook his entire body as he came over his stomach and chest. I panted heavily as his insides milked me of my cum. His legs stayed firmly wrapped around my waist forcing me to keep my cock buried deep inside him even after we’d come down from our highs. I leaned forward nuzzling my face into his neck “Matt if you don’t let me pull out I can’t pull you into my arms or grab us drinks or snacks,” I mumbled and he begrudgingly retracted his legs. 

I chuckled at this lightly as I pulled out laying down beside him and pulling him protectively into my arms, I buried my nose into his red hair. He relaxed in my hold before yawning lightly. “I better tell the University that I won’t be in for the next week,” I murmured to no one in particular as I picked up my phone I quickly typed out an e-mail before hitting send and throwing my phone away so I could focus on my mate. “Matt you should get some sleep for now, before round two starts,” I told him softly as he yawned again. He nodded and turned over to face me his face burying into my chest as his eyes slid shut. 

I smiled and simply gazed down at him as he slipped into an easy sleep, I kept my arms wrapped around his form protectively as I pulled the covers over us so that he didn’t get cold. I spent the next half hour simply gazing down at my gorgeous mate as he slept beside me head in my chest as our legs tangled together. I knew every time I gazed at my mate that I would do whatever it takes to protect, love and cherish him, I’d never let him spend a heat on his own ever again. With this thought in mind I pecked the top of his head before deciding to get some sleep myself before he woke up.

A/N: it’s finished! This is the first instalment for KITTY_SPRINKLES_96’s birthday I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
